Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Parodía del capitulo de Smallville Bride, escrito para el Reto Boda de la Comunidad Crack and Roll. Chloe Sullivan X Oliver Queen ; Lois Lane X Bruce Wayne


**_Escrito para la Comunidad de LJ_****_Crack and Roll _**_y su __Reto Boda. La pareja oficial es Chloe y James, y la pareja Crack! es Chloe y Oliver.  
_**_Palabras a incluir:_**_ "Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte", "Yo soy un espíritu libre", "Robarse a la/el novio/a suena tentador", "Acepto"__  
_**_Advertencias_**_: Esto es una parodia del capitulo de Bride (8x10). Así que aquí me burlo de muchos personajes. _**_No leer si se estima: el Clana, Lana, Jimmy y Chimmy._**

* * *

Chloe se probó una vez más su vestido de novia buscando algún pretexto que pudiera utilizar para devolverlo a la tienda, sin embargo no lo había, este le quedaba perfecto

-¡Maldición! -Exclamó para si misma dentro del probador ¿Era tan difícil encontrar algo mal hecho ese día?

-¿Necesitas ayuda cous? -dijo una voz desde fuera del probador.

-No Lois, estoy bien, muy bien -respondió Chloe en tono alegre.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué me pareció escucharte maldecir, y para que tu maldigas bueno… o el mundo se esta acabando o…

-No Lois, estoy perfectamente -_Perfectamente arruinada_, pensó Chloe mientras veía su vestido de nuevo, este era hermoso y resplandecía como si estuviera hecho de luz, era de corte en V y con unos pequeños tirantes y la espalda descubierta, pues aunque era noviembre y un frío terrible azotaba Smallville, Chloe eligió ese estilo para ver si así enfermaba y le podía poner un pretexto a Jimmy en la noche de bodas para no tener que consumar el matrimonio.

Y es que la realidad era que Chloe no quería casarse con Jimmy Olsen. Si era cierto que ella era la que había dicho que sí, y estúpidamente ella había sido la persona que trajo el tema a colación cuando volvió de su encierro varios meses atrás, pero todo había sido por un momento de estupidez extrema pues aunque la gente no lo creyera posible, Chloe también podía actuar como una completa idiota cuando de amor se trataba.

Y es que las cosas se complicaron bastante después de su encierro por parte de Lex, ya que ella pensaba salir de ahí, decirle a James Olsen que era un estupido por venderla de esa manera a los oscuros propositos de la FDA y un completo atolondrado al ir a pedir ayuda a Lex, a Lex!!!, cuando ahí afuera estaban Bruce Wayne y Oliver Queen si de ricos millonarios se trataba, sin mencionar a la señora Kent, la prominente senadora de los Estados Unidos, y Sam Lane, militar condecorado de tres estrellas del ejercito de su país.

Pero no, habiendo tanta gente a la cual James podía solicitar ayuda, el muy orate había ido a hablar con Lex, y en pocas palabras la había vendido, por su "honestidad" hacia con Lois.

_"Honestidad mis polainas"_-Pensó Chloe, era obvio que a James se le caía la baba por Lois, varias veces ya lo había atrapado viéndole el trasero o los senos a su prima, sin embargo no decía nada por que no quería que Lois se enfadara, ya que sabía que ella era inocente de todo esto.

Se miró en el espejo una vez más, conciente de que estaba arruinada, no había nada ya que la salvara del peor error de su vida, pero si algo de dignidad le quedaba ella entraría a ese granero con orgullo, saludaría a las vacas y a los caballos en el establo y caminaría hacia el altar/puerta de granero para decir sus votos con James.

Y todo esto lo haría por él, por ese hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos de día y sus sueños en las noches, él era la razón para que ella siempre se arriesgara y dejara su seguridad de lado por trabajar a su lado, él y solo él. Hacia unos meses atrás se había convencido de que ya no sentía nada por su persona, sin embargo cuando la apresarón se encontró pensando en él todo el tiempo y soñando despierta con el día en el que fuera a rescatarla. Y él así lo hizo, contrario al perdedor de baja autoestima con el que estaba apunto de casarse, él había ido a su lado a rescatarla, había salvado su vida y había arriesgado la propia en un intento de sacarla de ese infierno.

Pero, siendo hombre, el sujeto en cuestión jamás le dio ninguna muestra de afecto que pudiera hacer a Chloe pensar que sentía algo más por ella que una gran amistad. Así que despechada (y con 5 tequilas encima que se tomó con Lois para festejar su regreso), esa noche le dijo a Jimmy que aceptaba su propuesta y que se casaría con él y se puso el anillo barato de dos centavos que le compro en la maquina expendedora del hospital esa noche en que ella casi moría, segura de que no había una alegoría mejor para el matrimonio que estaba a punto de iniciar: _era plástico, horrible, y no valía más de un dólar._

-Chloe pensé que ya te habías puesto el vestido ¿Por qué no sales?, no pensaras quedarte ahí ¿cierto?- preguntó Lois sacando a Chloe de sus pensamientos.

-No Lois, ya esta -le dijo saliendo con su vestido de novia puesto

-Mírate, no puedo creer que en un día te vas a casar -le dijo Lois con un dejo de emoción -24 horas… **aun hay tiempo de arrepentirte prima!**

Chloe se rió ante su comentario y entró de nuevo al probador para cambiarse, no le cabía duda de que Lois Lane la conocía bastante bien, y tampoco le cabía duda de que su prima odiaba a Jimmy, varias veces ya se lo había demostrado, y había dicho que este era muy poco para Chloe, sin embargo últimamente Lois se había puesto una mordaza al pensar que era la felicidad de Chloe lo que le esperaba con Jimmy.

Si en realidad Lois supiera que Chloe ya no sentía nada por Jimmy, ella misma lo hubiera pateado y enviado de vuelta al planeta de los perdedores de donde había salido. Pero nada en Chloe parecía indicar lo contrario, pues después de todo Chloe le había amado, le había parecido una buena persona cuando lo volvió a ver ese día durante el terremoto ya hacía dos años, en sus citas el había sido bastante divertido y había hecho sentir especial a Chloe algo que ella encontraba extraño considerando que la primera vez que lo vio (cuando ella era una interna en el planeta hacía unos cinco años atrás) él se había llevado su virginidad (de nueva cuenta por un acto estupido de Chloe) y después de eso jamás le había vuelto a llamar hasta hacía dos años cuando lo vio después del terremoto.

Jimmy había sido una buena persona y era algo tierno el ver sus celos ante Clark, pero después de un tiempo esta actitud se volvió insoportable y terminaron, después el rogó perdón y volvieron, después ella ayudo a Clark y terminaron, después el rogó y volvieron, después ella le compartió de su pizza a Clark, Jimmy lo vio y terminaron… después… bueno, habían terminado y vuelto tantas veces que ni siquiera Chloe con su buena memoria recordaba cuantas habían sido, y todo eso había terminado por completo con el cariño que Chloe sentía por Jimmy.

Ella había esperado pacientemente a que Jimmy se arrepintiera de último minuto y la dejara libre, pero al parecer este ya se sentía muy apegado a ella y no se veía con ganas de dejarla ir.

-Maldición -dijo Chloe de nuevo… ¿Por qué el imbecil no podía ver que ella no lo amaba?

-Chloe estoy empezando a pensar que no te gusta tu vestido -le dijo Lois

-Lois, te puedo asegurar que si algo me gusta de esta boda es el vestido -mencionó Chloe al salir del probador ya con sus jeans puestos.

-Bien te creo ¿que sigue en la lista?

-Tequilas -dijo Chloe sonriendo

-¿Tequilas a las doce del día? -preguntó Lois sorprendida -Chloe eso es demasiado raro para ti, estas actuando como si fueras yo… y mira que mucho peor por que desde Oliver yo ya no bebo en las mañanas… ¿Estas segura de que no cambiamos de cuerpo o algo así?

-¿Cambiar de cuerpo? -Chloe soltó una risotada -Lois ¿De que programa barato y sin líneas de trama originales sacaste esa idea?...

-No lo sé- dijo Lois encogiéndose de hombros -Pero tienes razón, es demasiado estupido.

** *************************************************************************

Mientras tanto en el granero Clark se lamentaba de lo cruel que era la vida con él, por que al parecer él estaba condenado a jamás ser feliz. Ya que toda su vida tan solo había deseado una cosa, una simple cosa, y jamás se le había cumplido y eso era el estar con la persona que más necesitaba en el mundo: Lana Lang. Lana, una chica perfecta que parecía hecha de porcelana, tan perfecta que Clark siempre velaba por ella para que no se fuera a romper.

Aun recordaba cuando se enamoró de ella, fue algo bastante extraño pues ambos habían ido a la misma primaria y secundaria juntos y jamás habían cruzado palabra, pero cuando llego ese ultimo año de secundaria portando un collar con una piedra rosada y una piedra verde decorando su hermoso cuello, Clark sintió que había encontrado al amor de toda su vida.

Lo extraño era que el chico no podía acercarse a dos pasos de Lana sin caerse y quedar como un idiota frente a todos, así que solo se dedico a admirarla con ternura durante todo un año, siempre pendiente de que nada malo le sucediera y anotando en su diario de _"Vida de Lana Lang"_, todas las cosas que la chica hacía, cada vez que lloraba por que una porra salía mal, cada vez que se sentía débil y se desmayaba, cada suspiro, cada beso que Lana se daba con el novio de turno, Clark lo anotaba en su diario por que estaba seguro de que no había una persona más perfecta que ella, era como si una fuerte atracción lo atara a su persona con mucho ímpetu, tan fuerte era el amor que sentía por Lana, como ella lo sentía por su collar de la piedra rosa y verde del cual la chica jamás se despegaba.

Y precisamente por las anotaciones en su diario, Clark se pudo dar cuenta del día en el que Lana perdió la piedra rosa de su collar, ella lloró desconsoladamente, Clark lo pudo ver todo desde su telescopio, además de escuchar las palabras que Lana le dijo a su tía Nell esa noche, y no era que Clark tuviera su súper oído desarrollado en ese tiempo, pero los gritos de Lana fueron tan fuertes que prácticamente todo Smallville los pudo escuchar, Clark aun recordaba las palabras de su amada esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer:

"_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?... todo lo malo me sucede!!!, y tu no me comprendes Nell, finges amarme y cuidarme y respetar mis decisiones pero en realidad no me comprendes!!!, esa piedra rosa de meteorito simbolizaba el amor que siento por el color rosa!!!, ahora nadie sabrá que amo el color rosa!!!, no puedo creer que la piedra haya decidido irse así de mi vida!!! ¿Por qué todos se alejan de mí? ¿Por qué nadie me comprende_?"

Clark tomo nota del gusto de Lana por el rosa en la lista que tenia de _"preferencias de Lana"_, para después poderle comprar un regalo rosa, y ni siquiera se interesó cuando Lana dijo la palabra_ "meteorito"_por que estaba muy ocupado sufriendo junto con Lana el hecho de que nadie la comprendiera, por que estaba seguro de que, de alguna forma mágica y misteriosa, el sufrimiento de Lana era su culpa.

Cuando entraron a la preparatoria Clark siguió sintiéndose atraído fuertemente hacia Lana, pues estaba seguro de que Lana era la chica que tenia que ser su pareja eterna, el jamás le había hablado, jamás la había visto directamente a los ojos o habían compartido algo, pero su gigantesca inexperiencia en cuanto a relaciones se trataba le decía que, con toda seguridad, Lana Lang sería ideal para él.

Y con el paso del tiempo esta idea fue creciendo, pues no había foráneo, psicópata o sujeto que aparecía por ahí durante la semana, que no le dijera, ya fuera a Clark o a Lana que eran el uno para el otro. Así que Clark y Lana se dieron una oportunidad, después de que Clark destruyera su collar al enterarse de que este era de meteorito y podía matarlo. Nell lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para Lana del meteorito que mató a sus padres.

"_Es para recordar todo el sufrimiento que hay en mi vida cada vez que me vea en el espejo_" Le contó Lana de manera dócil a Clark "_Es que soy demasiado hermosa y perfecta, y Nell no quiere que se me suban mucho los humos, quiere que sea humilde, así que cuando me veo en el espejo y me sonrió por mi perfección, miro mi perfecto cuello de cisne y veo lo mala que ha sido la vida conmigo… por lo que cada cinco minutos recuerdo que estoy sola, y que no hay nadie que me comprenda de verdad._"

Clark se compadeció ante la gran tristeza de Lana, pues no le parecía justo que un ser con tan hermoso cuello sufriera de tanta incomprensión, y no entendió jamás el por que prácticamente toda la escuela la quiso asesinar en algún momento de su vida, pero eso no importaba por que él siempre estaría ahí para protegerla.

El verdadero problema llego cuando Lana resulto ser una persona bastante desconfiada, siempre le estaba gritando a Clark que no le escondiera más secretos y mentiras. Y termino con él unas 17 veces debido a este motivo… o al menos ese era el numero que Clark creía, para estar seguro tendría que revisar su _"Diario de vida de Lana Lang"_ pero por el momento no se sentía con fuerzas de hacerlo, por que Lana había terminado con él…. Una vez más.

A pesar de que Clark al fin había sido sincero y le había dicho sobre su gran secreto (bueno, en realidad Lana lo descubrió cuando encerró a su mejor amiga Chloe en una nevera -en donde pudo haber muerto congelada por el descuido de Lana- pero esto Clark jamás lo había pensado así pues estaba muy preocupado por Lana y su boda con Lex).

Y ahora Lana se había ido, le había dejado una video-carta a Clark en donde explicaba las razones de su huida y le pedía que no le buscara, el video hacía llorar a Clark de tan solo verlo (aun cuando ya lo había visto más de 450 veces para admirar la tristeza de Lana) por lo hermosas que las palabras de Lana eran en este. Pero no se puede culpar a Lana de hacer cartas-videos tan hermosas y llenas de sentimiento cuando la chica ya es toda una maestra en el tema pues pareciera que cada hombre que toca su vida es despedido con una romántica carta de su parte.

La primera vez que Clark vio la carta Lois Lane entró a su hogar, y sintió unas ganas tan terribles de maldecir a la chica por ser tan desconsiderada con el granjero, que se acerco a Clark corriendo y se tapo la boca con su camisa para que no le salieran las maldiciones (pues sabia que Clark jamás le perdonaría el que manchara la pureza de Lana con su lenguaje soez) y Clark interpreto esto como un abrazo, así que se aferro a Lois para llorar, mientras ella se aferraba más fuerte para que Clark no la escuchara maldecir por su mala suerte al llegar justo en ese momento.

Sentado en el granero pensando en toda su mala suerte, Clark se debatía entre si seguir poniéndole sus gorritos de fiesta a las vacas para la boda de Chloe o ir a ver de nuevo el video, decidió seguir poniéndole las gorritas a las vacas, pues su madre le llamaría en una hora y no quería estar llorando cuando ella le hablara.

Suspiro, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había traído a la mujer de su corazón, seguro de que todo era su culpa, y deprimido por que Lana se había ido sin que él le pudiera entregar la pieza de joyería que había mandado hacer para ella, era un collar similar al antiguo que tenia de meteorito, solo que no tenia la piedra verde, tan solo la rosa, para que todos en Smallville supieran cuanto amaba Lana el color rosa; sin embargo este collar no era de piedra de meteorito rosa, pues por más que Clark buscó jamás encontró una pieza de meteorito rosa como la del collar de Lana, y le pareció extraño. Por un segundo recordó que los meteoritos causaban distintos efectos en él, el azul le quitaba los poderes, el verde lo aniquilaba, el rojo lo hacia desinhibirse, y ¿el rosa? ¿Cuál seria el poder del rosa?... se preguntó Clark, pero no pudo llegar más lejos por que en ese momento entro Oliver Queen al granero.

-No puedo creer que vayas a permitir que tu mejor amiga se case… en este lugar -dijo el rubio a modo de saludo.

-¿Amiga?...-preguntó Clark extrañado -Ah! Si… Chloe -respondió después de un instante, la había olvidado por completo recordando las tristes vivencias de su más grande amor -Ella me dijo que ahorrara lo más que pudiera, que no por ser padrino tenia que poner un lugar caro.

-Entiendo que tú no te preocupes por ella como ella se preocupa por ti, pero en serio ¿casarse en un granero? Clark eso si que es deplorable de tu parte.

-Oliver no tengo tiempo para esto -dijo Clark molestó -tengo que ponerle todos sus gorritos a las vacas, los moños a los caballos y asegurarme de que nada, nada arruine la boda de mi mejor amiga a quien había olvidado por completo hasta hacía unos instantes.

-Entiendo -le respondió el chico mirando él lugar -Pues lo estas decorando algo decente… no espectacular, no bien, pero si algo decente.

-Gracias. Todo se lo debo al curso de decoración de interiores que tome. Lo hice para cuando tuviera que decorar la casa en la que Lana y yo viviríamos por siempre y…

-Como sea… -lo calló Oliver antes de que continuara pues sabía que si le permitía hablar Clark jamás dejaría de parlotear sobre Lana y su perfección -¿En donde esta la novia?

-¿Novia?... ah! sí! Chloe… no esta, fue a probarse su vestido, Lois la esta acompañando, por que ella también se esta asegurando de que nada, nada arruine la boda de mi mejor amiga a quien había olvidado por completo hasta hacía unos instantes… de nuevo.

-Ya veo… cuando vuelva dile que quiero hablarle.

-¿Para que quieres hablarle?

-Es privado Clark…

-No, no lo es, ella es mi mejor amiga, tengo derecho a saberlo, sobre todo por que se que tus ideas son de lo más locas y arriesgadas… como ese plan que tenías de ir a Cuba a perseguir a Luthor…

-¿El plan? ¿Luthor?... nah, descuida, ya lo olvide, me di cuenta de que Luthor no vale la pena, sí, es cierto que sabe tu secreto… pero si contamos a todas las personas que han entrado y salido de Smallville cada semana, más todos los locos de Bell Reeve, más los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, más Lana, más los testigos que se ocultan, más… bueno, mejor deberíamos de contar a quien no lo sabe ¿no te parece?... además si tu no mueves un dedo para buscar a Luthor menos lo pienso hacer yo, ni que fuera tu niñera…

-Entonces no entiendo para que quieres a Chloe -respondió Clark cruzándose de brazos, al parecer la duda lo atormentaba y no le dejaba pensar con claridad las palabras dichas por Oliver sobre "todo el mundo sabiendo su secreto."

-Ya te lo dije es privado…

-¿No estarás pensando en querer robarte a la novia ¿cierto?... Oliver te conozco, y siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener… el Diario el Planeta, ese súper videojuego que aun no sale a la venta, Lois cuando no te hacia caso, mis poderes… y creo que ahora quieres algo más… -dijo Clark reflexionando.

-**¿Robarse a la novia?... Suena tentador…** -sonrió Oliver -Pero no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia.

Enojado por las negativas de Oliver, Clark se dio la vuelta y ya no lo miró.

-Bien Oliver en ese caso, y si me disculpas, tengo gorritos que poner.

***********************************************************************

-Esta bien Chloe esa es tu tercera copa y aun no son las dos, ya fue suficiente ¿no crees? -dijo Lois a modo de reproche.

-_Es que solo ebria puedo casarme con James Olsen_ -Hubiera querido responder Chloe, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar se limitó a sonreír.

-Y dime… Cous, pues, respóndeme una pregunta… algo sencillo en realidad… -dijo Lois cambiando de tema.

-No Lois, Bruce no vendrá… esta demasiado ocupado en Taití o Timbuktu, algo con T -Mencionó Chloe cada vez menos conciente de si misma, lo que le faltaba otra laguna mental ocasionada por los códigos de computadora que Brainiac había instalado en su cerebro… por lo menos tenían una ventaja, cada vez que hacia el amor con Jimmy se dejaba vencer por Brainiac y a la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido.

-Es extraño por que me prometió una pieza… ya no recuerdo por que, fue en medio de una discusión por el control remoto, pero dijo que ahí estaría…

-Lois es un hombre muy ocupado, es natural que de vez en cuando tenga que poner a su amiga en segundo lugar -dijo Chloe sintiéndose mareada, ese estupido de Brainiac ¿podría su vida estar más jodida en ese momento? Se preguntó Chloe repasando la lista de por que su vida apestaba:

1. Había perdido su trabajo de ensueño y NO recordaba por que razón  
2. Su prima pedía su consejo y ayuda con un chico y ella no era capaz de darle una buena respuesta  
3. Lana Lang le había dejado a cargo de la Fundación Isis que para variar estaba completamente mal diseñada y Chloe estaba trabajando como loca para hacer ver un poco decente a ese lugar y cumplir con sus objetivos y como siempre Lana ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si su amiga quería esto, tan solo lo hizo.  
4. Tenia que aconsejar a adolescentes y jovencitos cuando ella prácticamente aun era una jovencita!  
5. Tenía lagunas mentales y prácticamente no recordaba sus últimos 5 años de vida.  
6. Perdió su trabajo, su trabajo!!! (y si esta cuenta doble).  
7. Esta comprometida con alguien que no ama… y Brainiac juega con su cerebro, ¿o ya no juega y las lagunas son normales?, en realidad Chloe ya no estaba segura de nada, ya ni siquiera sabia quien era Brainiac, ¿Por qué pensó en un tal Brainiac?

-Chloe me estas preocupando… ¡Chloe!

La voz de Lois sacó a Chloe de sus pensamientos

-Chloe, llevo rato hablándote y parece que no me escuchas.

-Lo siento Lois, es tensión por la boda… -Si, definitivamente ya no podía haber nada más que hiciera difícil su vida, o al menos eso pensó Chloe hasta que abrió su celular, 34 mensajes de Davis Bloom, en realidad el chico necesitaba conseguirse una vida, pero por el momento no los leería, tan solo abrió el celular para contestar la llamada entrante.

-Chloe al habla… -dijo pues no reconoció el número

-Aaaaaaaaaaah! -se escucho a una mujer gritar a lo lejos así que Chloe se tuvo que retirar el teléfono. Cuando se lo volvió a acercar la mujer seguía gritando y Chloe pudo reconocer la campanilla chillante que tenia por voz Lana Lang, y se juró a si misma que si _"los ángeles cantaban con una voz de Lana"_ (como Clark había dicho en otras ocasiones), ella misma se encargaría de hacer muchas cosas malas para irse directito al infierno.

-¿Lana eres tú? -preguntó Chloe

-Aaaah!, eres una _piiiiiierrrrra_! -dijo Lana en su tono de broma -No puedo creerlo! Te casas, ¡te casas y no me avisas!

-Lana no podía avisarte por que no sabía en donde estabas.

-¡No hay pretextos Chloe!, no puedo creer que va a ver una boda en Smallville y yo no estaré en el altar!!!... como dama de compañía por supuesto.

-Lana yo…

-No importa Chloe, te perdono… te perdono por que soy buena y de gran corazón y se que si tú no me invitaste fue por un descuido imperdonable por los demás pero perdonable por mí, así que ahí estaré el día de tu boda, resérvame el lugar en el altar!

-¿El lugar del párroco Lana? -Preguntó Chloe extrañada

-Ash bueno pues… ya!, no es para tanto -dijo Lana deteniéndose a pensar por un instante -Entonces resérvame el lugar enseguida del párroco

-¿Mi lugar?

-Assssshhhh, eres una mala amiga, si yo no fuera tan buena… esta bien! Resérvame el lugar enseguida de tu lugar.

-Esta bien Lana, lo hare.

-¿De que color será tú boda?

-No lo sé. Clark se encarga de eso.

-Bien, por que espero que sea azul, llevare un vestido azul por que me compre hace poco un vestido azul, antes mi color favorito solía ser el rosa, pero ahora soy una mujer diferente, tengo otras cosas en mente, y para demostrar mi gran cambio ahora visto de azul, por que el azul es un color tranquilo, ¿será tu boda azul?

-Te digo que no se Lana, Clark se encarga.

-Mmmmh entonces dile a Clark… no espera, mejor no le digas nada, por que se preocupará por mi y no quiero que se preocupe por mi, por que siempre se quiere preocupar por mi y ya me canse de su actitud de tratarme como si me fuera a romper, no me rompo! Lo se por experiencia… me he caído y no me rompo.

-Se que no te rompes Lana y descuida, no le diré a Clark.

-Bien, en ese caso te dejo, con suerte y escogerá un champagne o beige y yo resaltare enormemente. _Como un brillante arco iris resplandeciente perfecto_ -dijo Lana contenta

-Espera ¿acabas de citar _Twilight_?... Lana ¿Leiste un libro? -Preguntó Chloe extrañada

-Si Chloe, ya te lo dije, soy la nueva yo, y ahora te dejo, _chao bela!_ -y diciendo esto Lana colgó

***********************************************************************

El día de su boda al fin había llegado y Chloe estaba en la parte alta del granero buscando la manera más fácil de romperse un pie y no tener que bajar.

Todos estaban ocupados, había escuchado a Clark y Lois discutir toda la mañana con el sujeto del video pues al parecer Lois había dicho algo "impropio" según Clark y quería que lo borraran, pero el chico del video no tenia tiempo, más Clark insistía por que quería que la boda de su mejor amiga fuera perfecta.

-Chloe dile a Lois que deje de decir sandeces el día de tu boda -dijo Clark subiendo mientras Lois se quejaba detrás de él

-No puedes coartar mi libertad de expresión Smallville!, **soy un espíritu libre** y lo que digo se queda, esos son mis consejos para mi prima y se quedaran en el video! Y que no intentes quitarlos o te pateare el trasero y te dejare hecho una _mier…_!

-Lois! -le grito Clark tapándole la boca -No digas la palabra con M en el día especial de Chloe.

-Clark ¡todo esta perfecto!- Le interrumpió Chloe esperando que con esto olvidaran sus problemas y dejaran de discutir.

-Gracias Chloe -le dijo Clark soltando a Lois.

-En especial los gorritos de las vacas, no entiendo como cada uno de ellos esta hecho a la medida -mencionó Chloe sonriendo.

-Es que yo mismo los tejí, a la medida de cada una de ellas -respondió Clark -Bessy si que es una cabezona.

-No más que tú -refunfuño Lois.

Clark estuvo a punto de contestarle pero en ese momento el sujeto del video (quien se había estado escondiendo de ambos) paso cerca de la vista de Clark y este bajo corriendo.

-Señor del video del cual no se su nombre por que tengo otras cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme como lo es el hacer perfecto este día, espere! -le grito Clark.

-No señor!, mi parte se queda -gritó Lois mientras bajaba persiguiéndolo.

Chloe les sonrió y despues se volteo para seguir buscando una herramienta con la cual romperse el pie y sino, por lo menos una mano y con ello poder impedir la boda.

-Te vez hermosa - escuchó de pronto a una voz conocida, y se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

-Demasiado hermosa para este granero, no entiendo como Clark permite que te cases en este lugar.

-Bueno, dentro de su capacidad él lo ve como lo mejor… no le culpo… -respondió ella algo nerviosa -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en Cuba buscando a Luthor para asesinarlo a sangre fría… Oliver.

-¿A Luthor? ¿Asesinarlo? -Dijo Oliver sorprendido, llevaba un smoking negro y en realidad se veía atractivo y mucho más cuando ponía esa cara de incredulidad -Chloe por favor no insultes mi inteligencia ¿En realidad crees que soy tan idiota como para asesinar a un hombre que no es directamente responsable de ninguna de mis desgracias tan solo por que si? ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?

-No lo sé, pero es una idea muy tonta, supongo que pensé eso por que estoy algo nerviosa por la boda, por que es una idea sin sentido ni razón de ser… además de que te deslegitimisaria como héroe… y te haría ver…

-Como un completo idiota -Completo él.

-Si… pero aun así, no entiendo por que has decidido venir a mi boda, pensé que no lo harías.

-No he venido a tú boda Chloe… al menos vengo con la esperanza de no venir a tu boda, de poderte convencer de que todo esto es un gran error y no hay motivos para que te cases con ese hombre.

-Oliver…

-Por favor, déjame terminar… Chloe se que durante los últimos meses me he portado algo distante, pero todo esto ha sido por que estaba algo confundido por mi búsqueda sin sentido y mi rencor al saber que te casarías con ese perdedor que no te merece, pero desde el día en el que fui a salvarte no he hecho más que pensar en ti… de una manera sana y natural, no obsesiva y sicótica como Clark con Lana - se apresuró a corregir. -Y estoy seguro de que arriesgaría la vida por ti tantas veces como fuera necesario por que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo…

-Oliver… -Chloe no podía creer que el hombre que había amado durante tanto tiempo por fin le dijera las palabras que siempre había esperado…

-Así que Chloe -le dijo Oliver arrodillándose a su lado -Vengo a pedirte que no te cases con ese hombre, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde para hacerte cambiar de parecer y en su lugar decidas fugarte conmigo…

***********************************************************************

Tres horas más tarde todos los invitados estaban sentados en sus lugares con cara de aburrimiento esperando a la novia y también al novio, pues ninguno de los dos había aparecido, a pesar de que ya eran las ocho y se suponía que ambos unirían sus vidas desde las seis.

Como siempre había sucedido Clark tenia sus prioridades un poco revueltas y estaba preocupado por que nadie se levantara de su lugar y "arruinara la boda", en vez de ir a buscar a Chloe y James.

-Me marcho -dijo el párroco.

-Usted no puede marcharse -le dijo Clark interponiéndose en su camino -La boda de mi mejor amiga tiene que ser perfecta, ese es mi propósito de la semana, así que no puede irse.

-Hay ya Smallville, déjalo irse -le dijo Lois haciendo a un lado a Clark, en realidad Lois no estaba preocupada pues estaba segura de que al final de cuentas su prima había hecho lo correcto.

-Pero las cosas no pueden ser así, Jimmy tiene que estar parado ahí, Chloe tiene que entrar al granero de mi brazo ya que su padre se negó a venir a una boda de su hija con James Olsen, las vacas tienen que hacer "muuh" al unísono como les enseñe, y Jimmy tiene que decir _"desde el momento en que te ví supe que eras para mi, te amo con todo mi corazón."_

Lois intento guardar silencio pero no pudo, se soltó riendo a carcajada suelta, intentado respirar entre tanta risa:

-No se que es más gracioso -dijo al fin -Tú enseñando a las vacas a decir "muuh", o Tú repitiendo los cursis votos de Jimmy.

-¡Me voy! -dijo el párroco al fin saliendo -¡Aquí nadie va a casarse!

-Espere, ¡espere por favor! -le siguió Clark pero al final se dio por vencido -Espero que estés contenta Lois, arruinaste la perfección de este día.

-¿Yo? Pero si yo no fui la persona que escogió un granero como lugar de bodas y les puso gorritos a las vacas -y diciendo esto les hizo una señal a los músicos para que tocaran -Muy bien gente ya tenemos todo aquí yo digo que no desperdiciemos una buena fiesta.

***********************************************************************

Después de un rato de diversión y cuando la fiesta estaba más animada, Lois y Clark seguían cada uno en su esquina, al parecer Clark aun no perdonaba a Lois por burlarse de sus gorros. Ambos se miraron y Lois rodó los ojos, ese sujeto en realidad era obstinado, caminó hacia el para hacer las paces y sacarlo a bailar pero una mano que tocó delicadamente su hombro la detuvo.

-Me permite esta pieza señorita

-¡Bruce! -dijo Lois asombrada al verlo sin poder esconder su felicidad -¿Cómo…

-…Como llegue aquí? -Terminó Bruce por ella mientras le extendía su mano -Si mal no recuerdo te prometí una pieza de baile esta noche.

-Si- le dijo ella -Pero Chloe dijo que estabas muy ocupado y… y que tendrías que relegar esto a un segundo lugar.

-Lois -le dijo él sonriendo de manera seductora mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y comenzaba a bailar lentamente con ella -Yo_ jamás_ te pondría en segundo lugar por nada ni por nadie.

***********************************************************************

Clark rodó los ojos al ver a Bruce y a Lois bailando... lo que faltaba, un millonario presumido en su boda perfecta, es decir… en la boda perfecta de su mejor amiga… tan solo esperaba que no dijera nada de sus adornos o entonces si que se enojaría. Se alejo para sentarse en un rincón y comenzar a recordar a Lana, pero en ese momento vio que un chico y una chica se acercaban por la puerta, venían corriendo, tomados de la mano, sin embargo antes de llegar a la entrada se soltaron y Jimmy entró.

Venia abrochándose su pantalón y acomodándose la camisa pues al parecer hasta hacia unos instantes había estado algo ocupado con la chica con la que venia.

-¿Se me hizo tarde?... Lo siento… No fue mi culpa… Lo juro… es que si Chloe me comprendiera y pusiera más atención sabría que a veces necesito mi tiempo y… -comenzó a hablar pero se calló al ver a todos dispersos -¿Dónde esta Chloe? -preguntó pero nadie respondió y mucho menos le presto atención por que en ese momento la chica hizo su entrada triunfal.

-¡_Ta da!_ -dijo en voz alta saltando hacia la entrada, traía el cabello desordenado y su maquillaje un poco corrido, y aun se estaba acomodando la parte alta de su vestido cuando entró, pero aun así cuando Clark la vio se dio cuenta de que era la mujer más hermosa que habría de existir jamás sobre la tierra.

-No llegue tarde -gritó la chica -Pero que mejor manera de entrar que a mitad de la celebración -luego vio la decoración del lugar y un par de lagrimas se dibujaron en sus ojos -Hay no... ¡la decoración es naranja! Ahora no hará juego con mi vestido… no puedo creer que después de todos estos años ¡ni siquiera tú me comprendas! -le grito a Clark y se marcho a la parte alta del granero.

-Lana… ¡amor!, ¡espera! -le dijo Clark mientras la perseguía.

-¿Que te parece si nos retiramos a un lugar en donde no haya tanta cursilería? -le preguntó Bruce a Lois ya que ambos habían observado toda la escena.

-Eso seria genial -dijo Lois mientras le tomaba del brazo y ambos salían de ese lugar rumbo al auto de Bruce, tan solo ellos sabiendo su destino.

Dejando a Jimmy Olsen en medio de la pista sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-Lana…- Dijo Clark mientras subía las escaleras y la alcanzaba, la chica estaba de espaldas, actualizando su Twitter, escribiendo lo mal que se sentía por que nadie la comprendía, por suerte para ella pudo hacer esto rápidamente pues esa frase ya estaba guardada en la memoria de su explorador, así que se guardo su teléfono y se volteo de inmediato.

-Clark no puedo creer que este en la boda de Chloe…

-Lo se Lana, es difícil ver que ya hemos crecido y…

-¡No!, no puedo creer que este en la boda de Chloe y ¡no en la mía! -dijo comenzando a llorar -Por lo menos su novio no besa bien -murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Clark.

-Nada -le sonrío la chica.

-Lana no puedo negar que muchas veces soñé con el día en el que tú y yo nos casáramos, y bajáramos por las escaleras de este granero sitiendono…

-¿Qué?!!!, debes de estar loco si piensas que _Y__o_ voy a casarme en un granero como este, o es en una catedral fina de Metrópolis o ¡nada!...

-Bien Lana -se corrigió Clark -no puedo negar que muchas veces soñé con el día en el que tú y yo nos casáramos, y bajáramos por las escaleras de una catedral fina de Metrópolis sitiendono…

-Si Clark, pero eso no pudo ser por que tú siempre me guardaste secretos y mentiras, secretos y más mentiras, y jamás me pude acercar a ti por que nunca me comprendiste en realidad, y me alejaste con tus mentiras.

-Pero al final te dije la verdad Lana, y aun así te fuiste.

-Si Clark, eso fue por que empecé a comprender que el confiar en cada foráneo, psicópata o invitado especial que venía durante la semana y decía que tú y yo éramos el uno para el otro tal vez no era lo mejor.

-¿No lo era Lana?... ¿No lo era?

-No Clark no lo era -Le dijo ella en tono solemne -Pero quiero que comprendas una cosa, y es que entiendo todos los secretos y mentiras que me dijiste para tratar de protegerme…

-Espera -dijo Clark -Acabas de decir que lo que acabo con nuestra relación fueron los secretos y mentiras y ¿ahora los comprendes?

-¿Quieres dejar de contradecirme?... Fue por eso que fracaso nuestra relación por que ¡jamás me comprendiste!

-¿Qué no fue por los secretos?...

-Clark eres un…!!! -Sin embargo Lana no pudo terminar su frase por que en ese momento Davis Bloom transformado en un horrible monstruo hizo su entrada triunfal tirando gente y destruyendo todo a su paso. Y para desgracia de Jimmy Olsen una de las cosas que rompió fue a él.

-¡Ah no! -grito Lana lanzándole un zapato -¡Aquí nadie hace una entrada más grande y significativa que la mía! - sin embargo el monstruo la ignoró por completo.

-¡Lana! -gritó Clark acercándose a su lado -¡Lana tu zapato! -le dijo con cara de preocupación -Lana todo esto es mi culpa.

-Clark estoy bien… eran zapatos prestados, puedes ir a detener al monstruo.

Una vez recibido el permiso de Lana, Clark se abalanzó sobre el monstruo para dar el primer golpe, sin embargo este era más fuerte y lo contuvo, preparándose para dar el propio.

-¡Mierda! -grito Clark mientras veía venir la mano del monstruo que lo golpeo y lo dejo inconciente.

Después de un rato de revisar el granero y no encontrar lo que buscaba, el monstruo se canso y se retiró del lugar, dejando un saldo de dos vacas muertas, tres heridos de gravedad (entre ellos Jimmy), un Clark destrozado por la perdida de su "boda perfecta", y la perdida irreparable del zapato de Lana Lang.

***********************************************************************

Muy lejos de ahí, en una isla tropical, Chloe recibía los votos de la verdadera persona que amaba.

-**Acepto** -dijo la chica con voz entrecorta de la enorme felicidad que sentía.

-Ya puede besar a la novia -le indicó el padre al chico.

Y Oliver Queen así lo hizo.

* * *

_**Nota:** Esto lo escribí cuando salió el capitulo de Bride, así que no sabía de muchas de las cosas que Oliver haría despues como personaje y de las tramas ridiculas sobre las que Smallville trabajaría. Hice esto como una manera de sacar todo lo negativo que me hizo sentir el capitulo de Bride, y por lo tanto no es mi intención ofender a nadie con ello, tan solo es mi punto de vista, y sobre todo, si llegaste hasta aqui, gracias por leer!_


End file.
